The End is Only the Beginning
by Wildchickonthetown
Summary: Fifteen years after the events of the End, the Baudelaires and Quagmires are reunited. And grown up. With Violet taking care of rebellious teenage Sunny, drama is sure to ensue! Especially when a new boy comes into her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my newest story! This story takes place 15 years after the events of** **The End** **. Read on for crazy family dynamics, secret relationships, secret organizations, and intrigue that has not been seen since the original ASOUE! All characters belong to Daniel Handler (besides the ones I make up, of course). WARNING: I'm going to try to use a Snicket-y style of writing, but it could be an epic fail. Paragraph formatting is a little off, but hey, I'm an amateur. Warning: ages may not be perfectly accurate. More on your other favorite characters to follow!**

Prologue

In my research into the Baudelaire orphan's case, I ran into a roadblock after they left the island. A roadblock does not refer to an actual blocked road in a literal sense. In a metaphorical sense, it simply means that I was not able to collect any information on their whereabouts. However, I recently gained intel on their recent situation and it is my solemn duty to inform the public. I urge you to close your internet browser and find something happier to read. But alas, I must continue sharing my research.

According to my research, a marriage has taken place between members of the Baudelaire family and the Quagmire family. The first took place on June 12 between Mr. Quigley Quagmire and Mrs. Violet Baudelaire-Quagmire. Mrs. Quagmire was married at age twenty six and Mr. Quagmire at age 25. I am happy to report that the couple is still happily married, four years later. The two have custody of Mrs. Quagmire's twelve year old sister, Sunny Baudelaire. They had been taking care of a young Beatrice Snicket, my niece. However, Beatrice is now living with me as she completes her apprenticeship. She is quite the skilled researcher.

The middle Baudelaire, Klaus, now in his mid twenties, has been devoted to research and travel. He has been reported as spending time with a dark haired woman. I have heard from a reliable source that this young woman is indeed the esteemed poet, Isadora Quagmire. The two often stay with their siblings when they are not traveling and writing. Although I do not have the exact details of the Baudelaire/Quagmire reunion, I can inform you of their current state of events.

Chapter 1

The youngest Baudelaire covered her head with her pillow as her alarm clock blared. "Why does 7:00 AM always come so _early_?" Sunny thought as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Sunny was now sixteen attending a school for young chefs. She loved the program, but was not a fan of the early morning start time. She brushed her hair and put on her uniform. It was not particularly flattering, but Sunny didn't mind. She didn't want to risk getting her best clothes dirty while she whizzed about the kitchen. As Sunny got ready for the day, she daydreamed about the delicious recipes she would learn that day. She was so happy that her older sister had allowed her enroll in the program. She was shaken from her day dreams as the intercom in her room screeched. She was proud of her sister for creating such a useful device for their home, but she wished it wasn't so loud.

"Sunny! It's already 7:30! If you don't hurry up, you'll be late!" Violet's voice echoed through the room. Sunny begrudgingly gathered her things and trudged downstairs to the kitchen.

When she got to the kitchen, she saw her two guardians sitting together drinking coffee. Violet sat at a large oak table with blueprints for a new invention sprawled out in front of her. Her hair was tied in a ribbon to keep it out of her eyes so she could focus. This was a habit she developed in childhood and never let go of. Her husband, Quigley, sat next to her reading a newspaper, with car keys in hand. The newspaper had a headline by Quigley's brother, Duncan. Duncan was a journalist who lived in an apartment one block away. Sunny smiled at her family and headed to the stove to start making breakfast.

"No, no, Sunny" Violet said, "You're already running late. There's no time to make breakfast, you'll have to take a bagel and some tea to go!"

Sunny rolled her eyes, she knew her sister was right but was still annoyed. "Alright, let's go then." Sunny groaned.

"Quigley has to drop off his latest project downtown so he's going to be driving you today. Anyways, I'm expecting a call from Klaus so I need to be home and available." Violet explained as she grabbed Sunny's jacket from the coat closet. Violet and Sunny had not heard from their brother in over a month. They were worried about his safety, but they knew that he didn't often have access to a telephone. Getting a call from him was always exciting.

Sunny said goodbye to her sister and left with Quigley. Sunny enjoyed when she got to ride to school with him. He let her play whatever music she wanted on the radio and didn't mind if she got bagel crumbs on the floor. In Sunny's opinion, Violet was far too uptight and stressed her out in the morning. At first, Sunny thought of Quigley as an older brother. But with Klaus gone, she began to find him to be more of father figure, always taking care of her protecting her. At age eighteen, Violet inherited the Baudelaire fortune and got custody of Sunny. When Violet and Quigley got married four years ago, she felt secure. As they drove, Quigley told Sunny all about his latest project. He had made a new map for the VFD headquarters. It was mainly decorative and meant to serve as wall hanging in the enormous library, but Quigley had made sure that it was accurate as well as beautiful. When they arrived at Sunny's culinary school, he gave her a hug goodbye and wished her luck in the kitchen. Sunny wished she could drive herself to school, but Violet had not permitted her to get her driver's license yet. Sunny hated that Violet had placed such strict rules on her. Why couldn't she have fun like everyone else?

Sunny walked into her first class, a minute early might I add, and saw a new student in the seat next to hers. He was a tall boy, about her age, with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. As Sunny sat down, he introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Scott. Scott Spats. Looks like I'm going to be your partner for the next assignment." He said offering her hand. The last named sounded very familiar to Sunny, but she couldn't place where she heard it.

"I'm Sunny Baudelaire!" she said, "Are you new to the program?"

"Yeah, I just moved here. My parents up and left me, so I had to go live with my older sister, Carmelita." he said, suddenly embarrassed. "But I guess that's a little personal for a first introduction."

"No, I don't mind! I'm actually in a similar position. I live with my sister and her husband." Sunny explained.

Scott laughed. "I guess we've got a little bit in common! I hope your sister isn't as shitty as mine is. I enrolled program partly because of her. She always called me a 'cakesniffer' so I decided to become a cake baker instead!" The word "cakesniffer" triggered Sunny's memory. Where had she heard that word before? It was like something out of her distant childhood.

Before Sunny could finish her thought, the class was led into a large kitchen with several stoves and ovens. Each pair of students took their spots and watched as the instructor, Larry, wrote a recipe on the board. Sunny enjoyed getting to talk to Scott. He had a lot of really funny jokes and was an excellent chef. Before she knew it, it was 3:00 and time to go home. As she walked to the parking lot, she saw her sister waiting for her.

As she approached Violet, she saw that she was smiling. She gestured for Sunny to hurry and get into her little black car. To Sunny's surprise, Violet had the radio station tuned to Sunny's favorite station. _What is going on? Violet hates pop music. She always plays the same old crap that she listened to when she has a kid._ Almost as if she could read Sunny's mind, Violet began to explain the situation.

"So, I got the call from Klaus today and I have some news." Violet started.

"Oh." Sunny replied not sure where the conversation was going. She desperately wished that her brother was coming home, but knew not get her hopes up.

"You know how VFD just refurbished their library..." Violet continued.

"Not really." Sunny said. She knew that VFD was an organization her siblings and the Quagmires worked for, but was always rushed out of the room any time they discussed it in depth. It was terribly annoying.

"Well, they did. And they needed someone to work in collections and gather their findings. I don't think I need to tell you who got the job!" Violet exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD! KLAUS IS COMING HOME?"

Violet nodded happily. "And Isadora too! They will be back next week and me and Quig wanted to host a family dinner to celebrate. Think you could help us out?"

Sunny, of course, agreed. Finally, her family was going to be all together.

 **Well, there's part 1! I had to do a little exposition so hopefully the next chapters flow better. Please review! I'm excited to hear what everyone thinks! Chapter 2 will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, chapter 2 is finally up! Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I appreciate knowing that my little project is enjoyable to others! Without further ado, chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

The week before Klaus came home dragged on longer than any of the Baudelaires or Quagmires could have imagined. Sunny tried to keep busy at school, but even the exciting conversations she has with Scott Spats couldn't hold her attention. Violet tried to keep busy with her inventions, but the gears in the clock she was repairing were no match for the gears that turned in her mind as she eagerly awaited the arrival of her sibling and best friend.

Meanwhile, in a room very far from the Baudelaire and Quagmire homes, the two remaining siblings frantically packed their bags.

"Klaus, have you seen my black boots?" Isadora Quagmire called across the room. "I can't find them anywhere and we leave in a half an hour!"

Klaus Baudelaire smiled at her. "Izzie, you packed them last night! Don't you remember? You were so worried about forgetting where you packed them that you wrote a couplet about it! _'Don't forget your boots of black/in the suitcase they'll be packed!'_ "

"God, why did you have to remind me of that?" Isadora laughed, "That poem was awful! 'black' and 'packed' don't even rhyme!"

"Don't blame me, you're the one suggested an extra bottle of chardonnay at dinner!" Klaus gently teased her.

"Another brilliant idea by the great Quagmire!" Isadora chucked with a bow.

"Anyways, we better head out if we want to catch our plane. I figure we should get there early enough for the pilot to find us." Klaus said as he escorted Isadora out of the room and into the taxi waiting outside.

"Klaus, are you sure we're ready to tell the family? Aren't you worried about how they might take it?" Isadora asked Klaus as she slid into the cramped taxi.

"It'll be alright. After all, the world is quiet here." He said as he kissed her forehead.

As the tedious week reached its end, the Baudelaires and Quagmires all gathered at Quigley and Violet's house, eagerly awaiting Klaus and Isadora's arrival. The kitchen and dining room were buzzing with excitement. Sunny was putting the finishing touches on her meal. She had prepared a delightful Caesar salad as an appetizer, fettuccini alfredo as the main course (she knew it was one of Isadora's favorite meals), and Klaus's favorite custard eclairs for dessert. Violet and Quigley were busy setting the table and hanging some decorations, while Duncan made an exciting playlist of songs to entertain the guests. It was shaping up to be a great party! The only thing missing were the two guests of honor. However, before anyone could open their mouths to ponder where the missing guests were, the front door whipped open.

"Someone said there was a party here?" Isadora said, striking a pose as she walked through the door.

"Now there is!" shouted Klaus as he burst through the door, striking an even goofier pose than Isadora.

Immediately the entire room burst into laughter and hugs. It had been quite some time since the entire family was reunited and everyone was very happy about it. After the initial hugging had died down, Quigley ushered Klaus and Isadora into the very finely decorated room. Shortly after everyone had begun eating, everyone seemed to have a million questions for Klaus and Isadora.

"Listen, we can't really go into detail about where we were or what we were doing, as that is confidential, but we do have some exciting news." Klaus began, anxiously looking next to him at Isadora, silently begging her to do the rest of the talking.

"Right, and much of our work was excruciatingly boring so you probably wouldn't want to hear about it anyhow." Isadora continued, also not wanting to break the news.

"Okay, but what did you want to tell us about?" Violet asked nervously.

"Well, we got to see some truly remarkable locations and-" Klaus continued but was cut off by Duncan.

"Guys, if I wanted to see some beautiful locations, I'd have Quigley draw us a map! What did you want to tell us?" Duncan urged.

Klaus and Isadora looked nervously at each other. Although they had been great friends for years and it was known they had childhood crushes on each other for many, it wasn't until they began their travels together that they had decided to explore their relationship further. In addition to working together on research and writing, the two had enjoyed going on dates together, far away from the watching eyes of their siblings, friends, and associates. However, they knew that carrying on a secret relationship while back home would not be sustainable. Still, they worried about how their siblings might react. Would they think they were rushing into things? Would it make working together awkward? Of course, they knew that everyone would most likely be happy for them, as evidenced by Violet and Quigley's marriage, but they still liked the thrill of keeping things hush-hush, a word which here means "quiet and away from the distractions of everyday life".

Isadora looked at Klaus "I think it's time to let the cat out of the bag." She said to him with a smile. "Everyone, Klaus and I have decided that we want to officially be a couple." She said.

For a moment, the entire room was silent. Klaus and Isadora scanned the room, trying to read everyone's facial expressions. Suddenly, he noticed that small smiles spread across everyone's faces.

"That? That's what you were so nervous about telling us?" Sunny said. "Why would you be so nervous about that? That's great news!'

"Seriously! There's no one out there that deserves happiness as much as you two do!" Quigley said.

"A toast," Duncan said raising his glass "to my sister and her new arm candy! "

"DUNCAN!" Isadora laughed kicking him under the table.

"Alright, but in all serious, congrats to Izzie and Klaus!" Duncan said as the laughter died down.

"Here, here!" Violet said, raising her own glass.

The happy group clinked their glasses and continued talking and hoping for more insight into Klaus and Isadora's adventures abroad. Suddenly, Sunny felt her phone vibrate. She excused herself from the table to see that she had a message from none other than Scott Spats.

"Hey, Sunny-side-up! Hope you have fun this weekend! Can't wait to see you in class this Monday! " the message read. Sunny smiled at the message from her friend. She especially liked that he had given her such a charming culinary themed nickname. She wondered to herself if maybe Klaus and Isadora would be the only new people in love. She wanted so much to tell Violet about her new crush, but was worried that she wouldn't approve. She knew that she remembered the last name Spats, but couldn't remember where. Perhaps it was an associate of her sister's? Violet had so many people and so many secrets that Sunny had lost track. She decided the best person to ask was her best friend and pseudo-cousin, Beatrice.

"Hey Bea, I've got some fun-ish news for you! When are you free?" Sunny typed into a message to send to her friend.

Instantly Bea responded "Uncle Lemony is making me go to some research class in the morning, but let's get together tomorrow afternoon!"

Sunny was excited to share the news of her new crush with her friend. Although Sunny didn't see herself as the type of girl to get wrapped up in such matters, she was excited to have a secret of her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was Saturday afternoon and Sunny was ready to meet up with Beatrice. They were going to the local ice cream parlor to get some root beer floats and discuss the previous night's events. Sunny's Uncle Lemony had introduced the girls to the magic of root beer floats and they hadn't looked back. The ice cream parlor soon became the girls' favorite place to hang out. Lemony was usually too busy to join them and Sunny's siblings weren't interested in spending their free time in a place crowded with teenagers. This particular Saturday was a very busy day, but the Sunny and Beatrice still managed to get a seat at their favorite booth.

"So, it's exciting that your brother is back!" Beatrice said, starting off the conversation.

"Yeah, I really missed him. It was so weird having him gone. It's even weirder that he's dating his sister-in-law." Sunny laughed.

"I know, right?" Beatrice continued, "But him and Isadora always seemed to have a thing for each other so it was just a matter of time."

"They really are couple goals!" said Sunny. Beatrice rushed to cut her off.

"Speaking of couple goals, let's get down to business. We're here to discuss you and mystery man so get talking!"

"Well, his name is Scott Spats. He's super cute and he's my partner in culinary class. He texted me last night and said he was excited to see me in class on Monday." Sunny said with a smile creeping on to her face.

"Scott and Sunny, it has a nice ring to it!" Beatrice exclaimed, "Well, he obviously likes you! I have to do partner work with loads of my classmates but they never text me that they're excited to see me."

"Bea, that's because you're always texting ME during class!"

"So? I flirt! I flirt all the time!" Beatrice said defensively.

"I don't know that we _flirt_ per se. But we're always passing notes and making jokes to each other in class." Sunny explained.

"Sounds like flirting to me!" said Beatrice, "Isn't that how things started with Klaus and Isadora? They went to school together and apparently flirted all the time!"

"Yeah, but I can't compare their relationship with what's going on here. Especially since Violet and Klaus won't tell me about their time at boarding school. I swear they're so weird about telling me about when they were my age. I mean, our parents died in a fire and we went through a period of time where it was hard to find a good guardian. That's not exactly top secret information." Sunny was always curious about why they were so secretive.

"Yeah, Uncle Lemony never tells me anything either. Now that I think of it, he never tells me anything about our family. He just tells me that my mom died when I was a baby, so your siblings helped take care of me. Every time I bring it up, he finds some excuse to not tell me." Beatrice said sadly as she looked down at her root beer float. She stirred it with her silver spoon and looked glumly up at Sunny. It was hard being kept in the dark, but she was glad that Sunny was able to relate.

"I wish they actually told us what they did at work. All I know is that they work for some volunteer agency called VFD. I know Violet does engineering stuff for them and Quigley draws maps, but I have no idea what VFD does." Sunny replied.

"You know I love digging into our families' idiosyncrasies, but there's a boy staring at you." Beatrice whispered, leaning closer to Sunny, "A CUTE boy!"

Sunny looked over her shoulder and saw Scott Spats sitting at a table with some of the other boys from school. She tried to be inconspicuous, but he noticed her looking back at him.

"Oh God, what is he doing?" Sunny thought as he started walking over to her table.

Sunny gently kicked Beatrice under the table and nodded her head in Scott's direction. Sunny hurriedly smoothed her hair and was internally freaking out.

"Well, if it isn't Sunny-Side-Up?" Scott said with a half-smile.

"In the flesh!" Sunny said with a smile spreading across her face, "You just couldn't wait til Monday to see me, could you?"

"It certainly is a happy coincidence." Scott said.

"Oh, this is my best friend, Beatrice. She goes to the Academy across the street." Sunny said introducing her friend.

"Nice to meet you, Beatrice!" Scott said shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Beatrice said, winking at Sunny. Sunny feared that Bea would blow her cover.

"Well, it looks like I should be heading back to my table. It looks like my friends are descending into madness without me to supervise." Scott said and started to blush, "But I really am glad I got to see you a few days early."

"Me too." Sunny said, with a blush coming on to her cheeks as well.

"Maybe next weekend our meeting doesn't have to be coincidence." Scott said nervously.

"I like the sound of that." Sunny giggled. Sunny definitely wasn't the type to giggle over a boy, but here she was.

"Cool, we'll have to plan it out this week!" Scott said, as he began to walk back to his table. "See on Monday, Sunny!"

Sunny and Beatrice stared at each other in awe.

"SUNNY! You've got a date for next weekend!" Beatrice said excitedly.

"It's not a date!" Sunny said, "Well, maybe it is. I guess we'll have to see!"

Sunny and Beatrice finished their root beer floats and started to brainstorm outfit ideas for Sunny's big weekend. Sunny was excited, but she wondered if Violet would even let her go. Violet first met Quigley when she was Sunny's age. They even had their first kiss around that time. But Violet was always so over-protective. Sunny knew she'd have to come up with a plan to convince her sister that she was mature enough to handle dating.


End file.
